


Renegade

by KrisRaven



Series: Dark Bonds [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Ass-Kicking, Camping, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Friends to family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Jouto-chihou | Johto, Kindred Spirits, Legendary Pokemon, Mentions of Death, Pokemon, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Prejudice, Running Away, Swearing, Team as Family, Teenagers, Theft, Trust Issues, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisRaven/pseuds/KrisRaven
Summary: Gabriella, Gladion, and Silver are alone. For one reason or another they are no longer part of their families and have to fend for themselves. In the name of survival they team up to travel across Johto and try to get to the very top but there are challenges that will come their way. Secrets must be revealed. Will they be able to withstand these trials and make it out together or will these teenagers abandon one another?  Will they get away with the deeds in which they do in the name of survival? What will happen once Team Rocket starts to stir up trouble? Stay tuned to find out.





	1. Leaving

“So you think one of these kids started the fire?” One of the detectives that sat around a table looking at an evidence

“There was seventeen people in that group home, four adults and thirteen teenagers. These four teens were the only survivors. Three of them we know next to nothing about, runaways that all we have to identify them are the pokemon they have and their first names. Though the one that do know about is Luna Cortez, her mother was a scientist who was killed in a lab accident and her father died of illness when she was just a small child. She has a Growlith but from what is known of her it is unlikely she started the fire.  Dara seemed to get along with the teenagers given what the reports say. She is closed off like most of the teenagers about their pasts, but she made friends, went to school regularly and was looking for a job. We had no idea where she came from as she has an Alolan Meowth and Munna, two pokemon not found in the same region. It is the other two that worry me. Gladion and Gabrielle. Both of them barely ever left their rooms, only going to school the bare minimum of days to not get kicked out. Gladion is getting mainly perfect grades well Gabriella is barely passing. Gabriella has one registered pokemon, an Absol well Gladion has none. We have twelve more hours that we are able to hold them without making an arrest. None of them have lawyered up but we haven’t gotten anything from them. Dara was out job hunting well Luna was studying with school friends. The other two were in the house but were not in the family room where everyone else was for their normal movie night, something in which neither of the two that were in the house went to at all.” They did spend the twelve hours trying to figure out if the wire in which started the fire was simply faulty or if it was sabotaged. At the end of the day there was no proof the Kanto police could find and they had to let them go.

“Where are we going to go, we all are out a home?” Luna asked the other three as they left the station.

“I know a place that will work for a night or two, enough time to make a plan but don’t think that me offering you a place to stay makes us friends or something. It is just the middle of winter and would hate to have you three freeze to death,” Gabrielle explained before she started to walk. Not looking to see if the other three were following her or not. The lightly tanned, red haired, blue eyed girl really didn’t see the need to as she offered but wasn’t going to force them. If they wanted to be left out in the cold that was their problem. Where she lead them was in no means a place that you would stay if you had anywhere else to go. Though the old rundown cabin that well not pretty it was functional. It was small with it being one room plus a bathroom. There was a double bed and two sleeping bag hammocks set up. “You three can fight over who sleeps where I will take the floor.”

“No, you are putting a roof over our heads, the bed can fit two so who is willing to share it?” Luna piped up.

“I’m fine with sharing, Luna?” Dara asked her friend. She just nodded. So they climbed into the bed well Gladion and Gabrielle got into the hammocks. It wasn’t even a half an hour later when Gabrielle climbed out of her bag silently taking it down and attaching it to her bag. Though the fleeing girl didn’t make it very far before she heard the door open behind her.

“Where are you going?” Gladion asked from behind her.

“Gladion please just let me go, it is better for everyone to just stay away from me.”

“No I don’t think it is best for you to be alone. You are running but it is for a reason. What are you scared of?” He argued.

“It’s me you should be afraid of, why are you trying to stop me? You don’t know anything about me,” she whispered shouted.

“I know you have been taking more pokemon food the an Absol could eat in a day, that you leave in the middle of the night. I know this because I do the exact same thing. You are hiding a pokemon and I don’t know why but you obviously want to keep it safe. Would it not be better for two people with pokemon to hide to stick together then to have it be both of us going at it alone?” He brought up good points and she knew it. So she huffed out a breath in frustration.

“If you are going to come with there are some ground rules, first we don’t have to tell each other anything we don’t want to and the other can’t push it, second you need to get yourself another pokemon cause that house that just went up in smoke was both of are food supply and the easiest and fastest way to get money is to take on gyms and other trainers, meaning we need other pokemon and last but not least you come with me know you are signing up to play by no rules but mine and I will do whatever it takes to keep myself a flout,” she explained.

“Alright.”

“Well go get your hammock and bag then we are off to the port, we are going to Johto.”  So after quickly packing the two young teens set on off.

 “So how are we planning to get to Johto?” Gladion asked.

“A city over there is a port. We will get on a cargo ship. Though there are four possible places that the boats stop at. Only one is an actual port but they use smaller boats to deliver supplies to the others.  Cherrygrove City would be ideal as it is the closest to the lab which would be the best place to get what we need. You are willing to do what is needed right? We have next to no money and need a lot. And before you ask, yes, I have a way into the lab. So, we can get you another pokemon and some much-needed supplies. You know potions, pokeballs, pokefood and maybe a few other things if we are lucky. Though I guess you need to know the plan as well I could do it alone it would be much easier to do it with a partner. So how confident are you in your ability to lie?”

“Fine.”

“Perfect…” Then she started to explain the plan.

 

It did seem like the two had some luck. Neither of them were new to sneaking onto ships.

“You don’t seem new to such things. Where are you from?” Gabriella asked.

“What happened to no question?” Gladion asked.

“You don’t have to answer, just asking.”

“You seem afraid of something,” Gladion said.

“Look I won’t tell you the whole story but I didn’t chose to leave Sinnoh. It was leaving or losing everything. At least out here I have Absol. He is the only one that didn’t leave me.”

“Alola.”

“Huh?”

“I am from Alola and I ran away to protect the pokemon I am hiding,” Gladion said.

“Well it looks like we have something in common,” Gabriella mumbled.

“When did you get Absol?”

“My dad got me an egg when I was eight. I have taken care of him since then.”

“You realise that we will have to at least put some trust in each other,” Gladion said.

“You mean how we will have to let the pokemon that we are hiding. I know. Usually I would be thinking of taking off as soon as possible but, I don’t know, feel as though we are kinder spirits or something.” 

“I know what you mean. Well it is odd but would it not be a bad thing to have someone else around?” Gladion asked.

“Maybe not. In all honesty it has an odd day. Usually I would move further then I am but I feel like I have to go to New Bark. So maybe that should be a reason to go as far away from there as possible though worst comes to worst I have a card up my sleeve. We should probably get some rest though. We have a long journey ahead of us,” Gabriella said before they both drifted off.


	2. More Questions Than Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a shocking turn of events Gabriella and Gladion end up coming face to face with someone as the enter the Lab. They will end up finding things out that they don't know how to react to

It was a long walk but the duo made their way to New Bark Town quickly and without problem. It was night when they made it to the lab. Gabriella took out a key card from her pocket and swiped it. both put there hoods on and slipped inside but they were met with something they didn’t expect.

They both saw a boy in dark clothes that has red hair that was placing things into a bag. They all stared at each other till Gabriella broke the silence.

“What are the chances of the same lab being robbed on the same night?” she asked.

“I am not stealing,” Silver snapped.

“Sure, you aren’t. You were just getting something for the professor in the middle of the night. Let’s just take what we need then we can talk once we are not trespassing,” Gladion said.

“Agreed,” Gabriella said well Silver nodded. They all started to fill their bags. None of them knew the turmoil that had taken over each other’s minds. They all felt as though they knew each other. Like they were supposed to meet.

‘Sol can you hear me?’ Gabriella thought.

‘What is on your mind?’ a creepily smooth voice asked in her head.

‘What do you make of the two that I am with?’

‘I think that you will find that you have more in common with them then you think. Much like you dark energy radiates form them. Though as of right now they are just possibles, they have yet to link like the two of us have.’

‘Is one of the pokemon they are connected to in Johto?’

‘I do not know but like I told you before it is rare for two beings with such a bond meet. At any time there is always one protector but most pokemon of such power take it as an insult. Though with the veil thinning slowly it could make more be brought together. Though I can tell you that one is trying to pull the three of you and possible more together. It would make sense for that pokemon to be lurking somewhere.’

‘I thought that you said at this point only those who cross over the threshold would know.’

‘Yes, though that includes the Creation Trio, the Dream Duo, the Aura Trio, Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Deoxys, Arceus, Hoopa, and Marshadow.’

“I see how that could be seen as a large group of but which of them have the ability to manipulate events in such a way?”

‘The Aura Trio, Marshadow and Deoxys are the only one that cannot do such a thing.’

‘Of course it would be a large chunk of them that could. How many of those remaining would give off negative energy?’

‘Hoopa, Darkrai, Jirachi, Palkia, and Arceus.”

‘Any of those you think we can rule out?’

‘I know my brothers well as they know me and Darkrai is anything but subtle.’

‘So, Hoopa or Jirachi. Interesting. I will keep an eye out.’

 

After the trio was done picking up everything they need they were on their way. They walked in silence till they were a good way out of the small town.

“So what is the plan now?” Gabriella asked.

“You think I am going stick around?” Silver asked.

“You want to leave then fine but we are all young teenagers, none of us can be over fifteen. We are all out by ourselves. It would not be a bad idea to stick together,” Gabriella said.

“Why would I stay with two weaklings like you?” Sliver sneered.

“You have a pokemon that you have never used before well I have one that I have trained for years. We can stay together, pull money and train together or you can leave. You don’t have to like us but you don’t strike me as an idiot. You know that would be a good idea,” Gabriella persuaded.

“Fine but you two better not get in my way.”

“Alright we are far enough from the town to take a few hours rest.” Silver glared at Gladion’s suggestion.

“We are all tired. We will sleep till dawn then we can continue moving. Battle a few trainers as we head for Violet City. You two may also want to battle some wild pokemon with Cyndaquil and Chikorita. They are young pokemon and likely not well trained. We have limited pokeballs so we need small effective teams. By the way I don’t think we ever exchanged names, I am Gabriella and mister edgelord is Gideon.” Gladion set a sharp glare Gabriella’s way.

“Silver.”

“Nice to meet you Silver. Are we wanting to set up watches? If we do then at most we will all get at most three hours ea…” Gabriella was cut off by there being something moving in the tree above them. Then if the night couldn’t get any weirder for the three wondering travelers, a note fell from the tree.

The three just looked at each other then the tree.

“Come on out and face us coward,” Silver shouted. Nothing moved. Gladion slowly moved to the letter and looked up in the tree.

“Whatever dropped this is gone now.” Gladion picks up the letter and starts to read it. “You all must be confused, feelings that you know each other but don’t. Things are shifting and you three are all the most like to be able to do something. You all have to trust in each other and yourselves if you are going to make it through the trials to come. It is a hard road ahead of you and you will only be able to traverse I together. If you all accept the challenge met me in Dark Cave at midnight in a week’s time. think carefully on your decision as I have information that will be of importance to all of you. All of you have a past and I know them. Signed someone like you.”

“Alrighty then… how about we sleep on that and in the morning we can deal with how weird things just got.” The two boys nodded their heads and the all silently set up camp for the night before falling asleep.


	3. Lost Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the late update, school has been a pain. Though it ain't like anyone really cares so I guess it doesn't really matter.

Gladion was the first of the trio to awake the next day. He thought about the letter. It was odd and pointed to someone following them. The mystery person wasn’t wrong though, he felt like he knew them. Something was going on and he hated not knowing what. He let his eyes fall to the other two teens. Gabriella was in her hammock with her arm around Absol. Silver was in his sleeping bag and had Cyndaquil’s pokeball by his side.

He couldn’t figure what the mystery person meant by someone like you. Sure they were all out in the woods and depending on Silver’s past maybe they all have no home to go back to but what did that have to do with anything? He just couldn’t think of anything. And what did they mean by trials? It was all just very confusing.

Gladion then got up and put the two pokeballs of his in his sweatpants pocket as he just wanted to get straight to training. He walked quite a ways away then let out Type: Null or Silvally as it was nicknamed.

Silvally quickly started to get anxious and started to shake it’s head.

“It is alright, we are safe,” Gladion said as he moved over and started to pet it. As Silvally calmed a small genuine smile appeared on Gladion’s face. “Do you want to do some training or do you just want to sit as I train Chikorita?”

Silvally just moved to lay down so Gladion started to train his Chikorita. He became kind of sad as he trained. The last time he did this he was at home and it was with Umbreon. He wanted to go back from her, but he knew he couldn’t. In that one night he lost his family, his home and his one confident. He still wasn’t sure what happened.

 

The night in question was dark as he made his way through the cold meatal halls of Aether Paradise. He knew that if he went through with this that he would have to leave, that he would be leaving his sister but he couldn’t sit by around and watch the torment of a pokemon go on anymore. So, he threw what he needed into a bag and went to get Type: Null. Thing though didn’t go smoothly. On their way out they were caught.

Gladion ran from the Aether employees though the halls but quickly found himself cornered. Type: Null was in no condition to fight so it was up to Umbreon. He took out his heal-ball and sent Umbreon out. Though the one pokemon was being put up against three Trumbeck.

“Umbreon use foul play.”

“Trumbeck dodge then use peck.”

“Umbreon try again.”

“Trumbeck peck.” It went back and forth like that with moonlight and roost being used when needed. Though it was clear that Umbreon was just holding out against the inevitable loss neither Umbreon or Gladion were willing to give up. It seemed like all hope was lost but then Gladion was falling through the floor. That was the last time that he seen his Umbreon and when he appeared in a forested area in Kanto.

 

That happened two months ago and he still missed his fateful companion with everything he was. He was so focused on training that a first he didn’t notice that he felt as though he was being watched. He glanced around and watched for any sense of movement. Silvally then let out a low growl. When he glanced to where Chikorita was the starter pokemon was gone and a package in it’s place.

“CHIKORITA!” Gladion yelled out a few times but got no response.  “Silvally do you know where Chikorita went?”

The pokemon shook its head. Without any other idea of what to do he moved carefully over to the box. Silvally followed beside him. The box was nothing special in itself. Just a cardboard box. On the top of the box there was ‘Open with the others’ in big black block letters.

“I am sorry Silvally but you need to go back pokeball. The others need to know about this but I don’t trust the others yet with knowing about you.” He took out Silvally’s pokeball and recalled them.

When Gladion got to the camp both Gabrielle and Silver were awake. Gabrielle was sitting with Absol half on top of her as she held him back and ran her fingers though his fur. Silver on the other hand was ripping the camp apart.

“What happened?” Gladion asked.

“Absol woke us both up by growling. When we woke up Cyndaquil was gone. Silver is freaking out over that. What’s with the box?” Gabrielle asked.

“I was training when Chikorita disappeared then this box appeared where it was.”

“So what you are is saying that our stalker stole Chikorita and Cyndaquil?” Silver asked as he stopped his searching to face the other two.

“Likely so how we open whatever they left for us this time then we can get a move on so we can yell at whoever did this about taking those two pokemon from us," Gabrielle suggested.

“Not much more we can do,” Silver muttered. Gladion sat down near Gabrielle and Silver walked over to them. Gladion then carefully opened the box. Inside there were a few potions and other such things. There was also four pokeballs and a letter. Three of them were normal and one was a healball.

“I am sorry for doing what I did but I needed to get your attention. Cyndaquil and Chikorita are in two of the four pokeballs with two that I am sure will prove the fact that I know quiet a bit about your past. I am sorry that I don’t have something to return to you Gabrielle but you already have your childhood friend by your side. This will be the last time I bother you till you meet me if you wish,” Gladion read.

“Well what are everyone’s thoughts?” Gabrielle asked.

“We go but are prepared for an attack.”

“I agree with Silver. Whoever this is knows things that they shouldn’t and are pulling off impossible feats.”

“Then let’s get a move on.” The trio then packed up there things and started on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what is your favorite legendary/mythical pokemon.


End file.
